kokomo_indianafandomcom-20200215-history
Main Street
Main Street is a street that is found in nearly every town in Howard County. The only towns it isnt in is the unincorporated Jerome, and the now part of Kokomo, Indian Heights (which has mostly indian names to roads) Kokomo's Main Street For main article see Main Street (Kokomo Street) A road going through Kokomo in a North/South manner going all the way through Downtown, and on one side of the Courthouse Square in Kokomo. Going south it ends completly on Boulevard Street. It does not go in or out of Kokomo on either side though so it's signifigance is soley in town signifigance. However on the corner of Markland Avenure there is the Main Street Business District, there is also several other shops on Main Street. Namely on the corner of Defenbaugh and Main as well, and of course through Downtown Kokomo it is mostly only shops. Greentown's Main Street For main article see Main Street (Greentown Street) Main Street going through Greentown is several signifigant roads outside of town as well as in town. Most of Greentown's businesses are either on Main Street or Merridian Street, with a few on Grant, Harrison, Payton, and Walnut, and Maple (SR 213) Streets. The portion in Greentown is also State Road 22, 19, and Highway 35. There is one stop light where Main meets Merridian Street, which is the other really important street in Greentown. At night though the stop light is turned off and it flashes yellow for Main Street which means to just simply slow down a bit, Merridian Street side flashes red which acts as a stop sign at night. There is several things on Main Street including chains like Subway, Hucks Gas Station, Citgo Gas Station, King Chef, Ford, Ladd Dental, Godfathers Pizza, among other local places like banks. There is more places to eat in Greentown on Merridian Street though. Russiaville's Main Street Also State Road 26 outside of Russiaville. There is businesses including Subway, and Pizza King along this Street. State Road 26 connects Russiaville to Kokomo in the east about 12 miles away, and Lafayette to the west, over 40 miles away. Other Main Streets Sycamore's Main Street: This street is also known as CR 100 N in Howard County. The main intersection here, and the one where it meets Merridian Street in Greentown are the only stop signs or stops on this street on that side of Kokomo. There is stops in Grant County though when it becomes 400 S. There isn't much on this street in Sycamore, just the stop sign, a reduced speed limit, and some railroad tracks going diagnal which is in less than perfect condition. Center's Main Street: This street becomes what is knows as Center Road in Kokomo, which signals that one day it will will be the only rememberance of Center when Kokomo grows outward and swallows up Center. The street is just to the right of the new interstate Grade US 31. Taylor Schools (except for Elementary in Indian Heights) is in Center on Main Street. Oakford's Main Street: According to Google Maps Oakford's Main Street is a little tiny street sticking off of State Road 26 which goes through Oakford. The street appears to have nothing on it and no signifigance at all. State Road 26 appears to have no name, and the most important road going north and south (CR 100E/125E) appears to not have a name either. Which arguably is very highly the reason the town never grew much due to it's Main Street being a little tiny street of only one of the main streets in Oakford. There is an offramp to the right of the town from the new interstate grade US 31 which may help the town grow, and it's Main Street have something important on it. Category:Roads Category:Streets Category:Traffic Category:Transportation Category:Transport Category:Greentown Category:Russiaville Category:Center Category:Sycamore Category:Oakford